


Reassurance

by seawards



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-26
Updated: 2009-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seawards/pseuds/seawards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Spock is a rock. A reassuring rock. Who most certainly is not unsettled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by allyourbrains, and I quote: "Spock/Uhura!!! :D *gets struck by a lightning*"

"The likelihood of being struck by lightning in a situation like this is less than 0.00342%, Lieutenant," he says in what he hopes is a reassuring tone.

She just looks at him, long-suffering. There's yellow dirt all over her, dusting her eyebrows and smeared on her chin. Gunmetal coloured clouds are roiling above them, heavy with unshed rain. Another clap of thunder shakes the earth, but Spock is calm and collected and certainly doesn't jump even a little.

"I assure you that we are perfectly safe as long as we stay close to the ground."

This isn't quite true – there is, indeed, a small chance that they _will_ be struck by lightning, because this plain they're on is very plain indeed and there is not much _else_ for the lightning to strike. But it seems only logical to not make mention of this and so prevent Lieutenant Uhura from lapsing into a full-blown panic attack. Spock swallows and closes his eyes. Then there are warm fingers curling over his clammy fist.

When he turns his head, he is pleased to see the small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Thank you, sir. I'm very much reassured."


End file.
